Wide Awake
by Beautiful Angel x3
Summary: Emma comes home to Charming and gets more than she expected.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a SOA fan fic, I really hope I do a good job at it.****  
**

**Please review  
**

**I own nothing except for Emma.  
**

**Also if you've read my ATLA story, it's on a hiatus until furthur notice due to horrible writersblock.  
**

Clutching the small phone in her hand the young girl ran through the factory trying to find a place to hide. She could hear swearing coming from where she'd been tied up.

She had been on her way back to Charming to visit her family and meet the newest addition when a car had rear ended hers just outside the city. When she'd gotten out to inspect the damage, the stranger hit her head against the side of the car knocking her out.

His heavy boots thumped against the ground as he headed in her direction. Looking around frantically her eyes landed on a small cubby. Tucking herself in a tight ball she curled inside her hiding spot. Looking down at her phone she quickly dialed a number into it.

"Please pick up. Please pick up." After several rings her brothers voice filtered through the line. "Jax!"

"Emma?" She held her breath as footsteps drew closer. Jax said her name several more times, the worried tone becoming more evident. Once he'd passed her hiding place Emma started breathing slowly and whispered into the phone.

"He's going to kill me Jax. You have to find me."

"What? What's going on?"

"I don't know who he is. Help me."

"Alright. Keep that phone on you." Jax yelled to someone called Juice to track the number she had called from. "Stay where you're at and if he find's you fight him just the way you were taught. Alright?"

The line went dead and Emma held the phone tightly to her chest. She tried to regulate her breathing but every creak had her on edge. She could hear him swearing again.

"I'm going to find you sweetheart. The job aint done till you're dead." Laying her head down, Emma prayed the club would find her soon.

After a few minutes of silence a pair of boots appeared in front of her. Holding her breath she watched as his feet turned in circles before pointing directly at her.

"There she is." Before she could react a hand shot out and dragged her out of the cubby. Screaming she pushed away from him roughly. "Ah now we're ready for a fight eh? It'll making killing you so much sweeter."

Lunging at him, Emma swung at him catching across the face. His head snapped back sharply. A chuckle escaped from his throat as he turned back to face her. There was a cut along his cheek where she'd hit him.

"So big brother taught you to fight." He lunged at her but Emma swiftly dodged him. She kicked him as he passed her causing him to fall to the ground with a large smack. This time he growled with frustration. "I'm done playing with …"

A loud bang interrupted him followed by someone yelling Emma's name. Opening her mouth to scream for her brother, the man took advantage and tackled her to the ground. Squirming away Emma started running through the building again hoping to run into her brother.

"Jax!" A hand shot out pulling her to the ground. Her head hit the cement with a loud smack. Blinking rapidly Emma tried sitting up but he was on top of her in seconds.

"Wish I could make this slow and painful but it seems we have company."

The sound of footsteps echoed across the building as they drew closer. Looking around quickly he swore under his breath. Pulling out a knife the man put it against her throat.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Emma could hear someone running toward them. Swearing again the man roughly dragged the knife across her throat before dropping the weapon and running away. "Shit!"

A man's face appeared over hers as he pushed his shirt against her wound. She'd never met him before but knew by the leather cut he was apart of the club.

"Shit! Jax I found her!" Breathing was starting to become almost impossible due to the blood that was filling her throat. Gasping Emma grabbed the front of his wife beater. A few seconds later her brother's appeared. Looking at her wound, a slew of expletives left his lips.

"Damn it! We need to get her to the hospital. Juice help me lift her." As they started to lift her the sounds of a scuffle erupted near the door. Juice and Jax rounded the corner carrying Emma to see Opie and Tig pinning her kidnapper to the wall. Their eyes widened when they saw the blood seeping through the shirt.

"Jesus Christ what did he do to her?"

"Keep him here and alive until I get back." The two men nodded as the other two carried her to the car. Jax stayed in the back with his sister while Juice hopped in the driver seat and took off for the hospital as fast as he could. "Hold Emma."

Emma tried slowing her breathing to keep from choking on the blood that was trying to fill her lungs. She was becoming light headed and would start to close her eyes before being shaken roughly by her brother. Just as Juice pulled up to the hospital Emma started coughing while blood trailed down her face.

They rushed through the front door to find Tara leaning against the counter. She gasped when she saw Jax and Juice carrying Emma in.

"Tara you have to help!"

Emma was quickly placed on a gurney and wheeled into one of the triage rooms. Jax tried following them in but Tara pushed him out.

"You won't be of any help in here Jax." Rushing back to the room Tara started quickly working on Emma's wounds.

Jax paced in the middle of the emergency room trying to catch peeks into the triage room every few seconds. He was getting ready to peer into the room again when Tara finally emerged.

"She'll make it. You guys did a good job keeping pressure on the wound. She's unconscious and probably will be for a while, she lost a lot of blood." Jax pulled her into a deep hug whispering his thanks into her ear. Stepping back he kissed her before turning back to Juice.

"Sit with Emma till I get back, I don't want her alone at all."

By the time Jax entered the building where they'd found Emma, Tig and Opie had the man chained up. From the looks of it his brothers had beaten him up pretty bad. Losing his temper Jax rushed forward pulling his knife out.

"Who are you?" The man grunted as Jax pushed his knife into his throat hard.

"I'm just a helper."

"A hit man. Who sent you?"

"I don't know." Jax pushed the knife deeper causing a stream of blood to run down his neck. "I swear! I don't know who they are. They just said it was retribution."

"What kind of retribution?"

"Something about your MC not living up to your white heritage." Glancing back at Opie and Tig, Jax knew they were thinking the same thing; Zobelle or one of his henchmen.

Turning his attention back to the man in front of him, Jax pushed his knife even deeper earning a grunt from the hit man.

"This one's for my sister; you should have checked your facts before messing with any of us." He dragged his knife roughly across the man's throat leaving a deep gash. The man made a gurgling noise as Jax pushed him onto his back.

"Take care of him. I'm going to the hospital."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two, thanks for all the favorites; they really make my day**

**Also thanks to SilverAdvenger12 and bag0fb0nes for the reviews. They made me smile 3  
**

**My plan for this story is to try to update at least once a week but I would like to update more when and if possible  
**

**Once again I own nothing from Sons of Anarchy, all of it belongs to the amazing Kurt Sutter; Emma however does belong to me  
**

"You all can't be in here." The sound of voices started pulling Emma from the darkness. She tried opening her eyes but they felt as if they'd been glued shut.

Slowly her senses started picking up on small things. There was a steady beeping like a heart beat followed by noises that sounded like a breathing robot. Someone was holding her hand and every few seconds a hand would brush across her hair.

"Forget it sweetheart. We're not leaving; we're her family." Emma could vaguely recognize the accented voice.

She tried harder to open her eyes however the closer she came to consciousness, the dull pain she had been feeling became more prominent.

Her head was throbbing and it felt as though there was something sticking out of her chest. Every time she swallowed it felt like sand paper rubbing together.

A door clicked shut as Emma was finally able to open her eyes. At first the room was too bright; it took several seconds of rapid blinking for things to become clear.

The room was packed with nearly every member of SAMCRO that she'd ever met plus a few new faces. Her mother was the one holding her hand while Jax sat on her other side.

It was the man that had saved her who noticed she was looking around. He was a young man, who seemed to be near her in age, with a mohawk and tattoos on his head. Leaning forward he pointed at her.

"She's awake." Instantly all eyes were on her; Jax grabbed her empty hand pulling her attention to him.

"Hey there little sis." Emma opened her mouth to speak but was hushed by her brother. "You can't speak yet. Docs say your throat needs to heal." It was then that she remembered the pain in her chest; looking down she saw a tube sticking out of it.

Before anyone could explain, Tara entered the room with a stern look that soon softened when she realized Emma was awake.

"I told you guys you couldn't all be in here. Now you're harassing my nurses. Everyone out. I need to examine my patient." Some of the guys opened their mouths to protest but were quickly silenced by one look from the doctor.

One by one they filed out of the room until only Gemma and Jax remained.

"We'll be right outside." Kissing his sister on the head, Jax motioned for their mother to follow; she looked like she was going to protest, but after a moments silence, thought against it.

Once everyone was out of the room, Tara started examining Emma's wound.

"It looks good and should heal with minimal scaring. Once I'm done, we're going to remove the tube in your chest. It was there to help you breath while you were unconscious." Emma nodded to show she understood.

Tara sat down and leaned toward her fiancés sister. "There's one other thing I wanted to talk to you about. We… did a rape kit. All the tests came back negative and I, of course, didn't tell Jax or Gemma."

A look of relief washed over Emma's face. It was clear that the look wasn't over the test results but that the club didn't know; which if Emma was anything like Gemma, they'd would never know.

"I'm going to get the supplies needed to take that tube out. You can have two people in here so I'll get Gemma and Jax." Finding everyone outside the room she updated them on her condition.

Before walking away Tara warned them that there had better only be two people in the room with Emma when she returned; although she knew it was highly unlikely they'd listen.

Tara returned a few moments later to find that, sure enough, everyone was back inside Emma's room. The guys mumbled their apologies but no one made a move to leave the. Rolling her eyes Tara injected the sedative into Emma's arm before starting the procedure.

* * *

Groaning Emma started sitting up; she reached up to rub her head but found her wrists bound to the wall.

"No." Her stomach dropped as her eyes landed on a pair of boots standing directly in front of her. She shut her eyes tightly not daring to look up at his face.

"No." A deep laugh escaped his lips; squatting down, the man grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him.

"Hello sweetheart." Fear filled her eyes causing him to laugh again. Her breath hitched as her flashed the knife in front of her.

"No." With a scream Emma sat up. She looked around frantically trying to find the man.

Within seconds her brother's face appeared in front of her. Not believing her eyes Emma tried fighting her way out of the bed.

"Emma calm down, it's me!"All of a sudden she started feeling light headed. Looking down Emma realized she was bleeding.

"Shit! Mom get the doctor!" Jax was able to force Emma back onto the bed, however in her panic she was still trying to fight him.

The doctors rushed in and helped Jax pin her down completely. Moving quickly they sedated her; within seconds Emma was slipping back into unconsciousness as tears streamed down her face.

A few hours later the sedative wore off and Emma's eyes fluttered open. Looking over she found her brother asleep. Still unable to talk, she slowly reached over to tap his hand.

Her light tough woke Jax immediately; leaning forward he grabbed her hand.

"Hey you." A smile fluttered across her face before it turned into a frown. "You're going to be alright. I took care of that man and I'm going to take care of whoever sent him."

Turning to look up at the ceiling Emma sighed softly. She knew that her brother would keep his word and hurt those that had hurt her. That type of life however had been the reason she'd left Charming in the beginning.

Seeing the look in her eyes Jax knew what she was thinking. He pulled softly on her hand to gain her attention.

"We take care of our own. You know that." She nodded her head and Jax smiled softly at her. "I need to go take care of some stuff. Mom should be back soon but we're leaving someone here with you at all times." At that moment the door opened to reveal Tig. He smiled at Emma and sat down in the chair on the other side of her bed.

"Hey Emma doll." Jax kissed his sister on the head before waving to his brother. Grabbing the remote Tig flipped the television on. "Whatcha wanna watch doll?"

That patterned persisted throughout the next week. Every two hours a different club member would sit with Emma whether she was asleep or awake. Most often then not both Gemma, Jax and even sometimes Clay would visit multiple times a day.

The guys made sure to make her stay at the hospital as entertaining as possible. Bobby sang to her until she silently begged him to stop while Happy unsuccessfully tried to tell her stories behind each smiley face.

Chibs would tell he stories of his life in Belfast (which Emma loved to hear). Opie liked to reminisce about their childhood but it was Tig that was always the most entertaining; he kept hitting on the nurses and had actually got caught trying to (unsuccessfully) get Emma to watch porn.

It had been Tara who caught him; she yelled at him for several minutes before making him go home stating that she was going to sit with Emma for the rest of his turn.

"I was thinking today we could start working on talking. Is that something you want to do?" Tara smiled when Emma nodded her head vigorously. "Alright let's get started. Tell me your name."

Emma opened her mouth to speak but the pain in her throat caused her to grimace. She tried again to no prevail; the only sound that came out was a low rasping.

"It's alright. It might take a while for the pain to subside." When Tara finally left to go home she told Emma not to worry and that the talking would come back soon. The only progress they'd made was getting Emma to whisper very softly.

After Tara left Emma was expecting Chibs to walk in because he usually had the shift after Tig. However it was the guy with the Mohawk who walked in with a small backpack.

He noticed her confused look and chuckled nervously.

"Chibs got caught up with some stuff with the Club. Most of them had to go on a run, so I volunteered to sit with you till the morning. I'm Juice."

Emma tried not to laugh at his name but he noticed the amused look in her eyes.

"You're making fun of my name, the guy who saved you. Well if that's the thanks I get."

Smiling at him, Emma mouthed her apologizes. Returning the smile Juice sat down on the chair and pulled out a laptop.

"I brought movies if you'd like to watch them with me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of the amazing reviews;;**

**Venetiangrl92, liiddee, SilverAdvenger12, bag0fb0nes, starlover225, otte1978****  
**

**I'm really glad you guys like the story so far and I'm excited for Emma/Juice interaction as well  
**

**Please tell me if I'm making any of the characters too OOC  
**

**Also;; I own nothing from Sons of Anarchy. The story and amazing characters belong soley to Kurt Sutter  
**

**Emma Teller however does belong to me  
**

Emma sat patiently on the side of her bed waiting for Tara to finish examining her throat. They had removed the stitches the day before and she was being discharged once Tara was finished.

"Everything seems to be healing just fine. You'll need to keep working on strengthening your voice." Sitting down Tara leaned back and removed her gloves. "Emma, you need to tell Jax…"

Shaking her head Emma pulled herself off of the bed.

"No." The response was whispered but Tara knew there would be no talking her into it.

"Alright. I'll get your brother." She disappeared and returned a few minutes later with both Jax and Gemma. Wrapping her arms around Emma, Gemma pulled her into a soft hug.

"Hello sweetheart."

Grabbing her things, Jax led the two out of the hospital. Opie was leaning against the van with his arms crossed. When he saw the trio, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Emma tightly.

"Hey there. We found your car; it's at the shop." Smiling Emma whispered her thanks before climbing into the van.

The trip to the garage was fairly quiet with Jax speaking up once to explain that Emma would be taking his room at the club house. They'd given Emma a choice between staying in the clubhouse, staying with Jax and Tara, or staying with Gemma.

Not wanting to go back to her mothers or becoming a burden to her brother, Emma had chosen to stay at Teller-Morrow.

Emma groaned as they pulled into the parking lot; there was a large group of club members waiting outside.

Jax and Opie laughed at her reaction.

"Did you really think they weren't going to make a big deal out of you coming home?" Clay was the first to get to Emma once she'd stepped out of the car.

Ignoring the glares from both Jax and Gemma he pushed his air machine out of the way and wrapped his big arms around her.

"Welcome home sweetheart."

Once Clay had stepped aside the brothers took turns pulling Emma into tight hugs; some of them placing kisses on the top of her head.

When the last brother had greeted her Jax stepped forward; droppeing his arm over Emma's shoulders, he started steering her toward the club house.

"Church in five minutes." Leading her down the hallway, Jax ushered her into the first door on the left. "I cleaned it up a bit. Your clothes from your car are already put away. Mom took care of it."

After her brother left, Emma looked through the drawers for clean clothes. She then walked into the bathroom to take a long hot shower.

* * *

By the time Emma emerged from her room the club house was bursting at the seams with members and sweet butts.

Rolling her eyes she walked over to the bar; Chibs was leaning against the wall and he draped his arm around her when she approached.

"How're you feeling?" Emma started to shrug but was cut off by Chibs tutting at her. "Doc told us you need to talk. Now I asked ya how you are feeling."

Rolling her eyes again Emma cleared her throat and spoke as loudly as she could.

"I'm alright. What is all of this?" She motioned to the party that was currently underway. Chibs laughed as he took a swig of his beer.

"It's a celebration love. A welcome home party for ya."

Eventually Chibs moved around the room leaving Emma near the bar. Periodically club members come to speak with her before moving on to find a sweet butt.

At one point Tig had even tried to get Emma to take a shot with him but was stopped with a stern look from Tara. She'd started toward the two; however by the time she'd gotten to them Tig had already walked away to avoid a lecture.

"How're you feeling? Is there any discomfort?"

"A little."

"That should subside in a few days. Drink a lot of water." Before Emma could reply, Jax walked up to the two. Wrapping his arm around Tara's shoulders he nodded toward his sister before pulling his fiancé away.

Pushing off of the wall Emma walked over to the fridge to grab a water. Glancing around the room she decided that she needed some air. Brushing past a group of sweet butts Emma walked outside.

She took a deep breath taking in the cool air. Taking a sip of water she looked around the parking lot. There were a few club members lounging on the picnic tables but otherwise it was deserted.

Glancing past them her eyes landed on a swing set off to the side. There was someone already sitting there but she decided to venture over there regardless.

"Hello." Looking up at the sound of her voice Juice smiled.

"Hey." Sitting on the swing Emma swung back and forth softly.

"Didn't like the party?"

"Not really into it tonight. Why aren't you in there? It is your party after all."

Shrugging Emma took another drink from her water bottle. The cold water soothed her burning throat.

"Parties aren't really my thing. They're too loud and there are too many sweet butts"

Laughing at her comment Juice started swinging back and forth in tune with her swing.

"But those are the best kinds of parties."

"Hey Juicy boy you're missing all the action!" Chibs voice floated through the air distracting the two from their conversation. Getting off the swing Juice adjusted his cut before turning back to Emma.

"Shall we head back to the party?" Standing up as well Emma followed him back to the club house.

Just as she was about to enter the building a tall skinny sweet butt with bleached blonde hair blocked her way. Rolling her eyes Emma tried stepping around her but the girl moved in her way again.

By this time both Chibs and Juice had noticed that Emma hadn't followed them into the club house. Turning around they found her being confronted by a sweet butt who was a regular at SAMCRO parties.

"You're new around here." Rolling her eyes again Emma chose to ignore the woman. Pushing her way through she was able to make it just inside when the sweet butt grabbed her arm. "I was talking to you."

The encounter had attracted nearly everyone in the room at this point. Someone even turned down the music slightly to be able to hear better. Out of the corner of her eye Emma could see Jax start to weave his way through the crowd.

"You need to learn your place here hunny. You can't just waltz up in here and think you're big shit. You don't get to hook up with a son on the first night you're here; gotta put your time in."

Laughing quietly to herself Emma glanced over to Jax. He was giving her his famous don't do anything stupid look; however she wasn't about to let some sweet butt dictate to her.

As she turned around to face the girl, Emma made brief eye contact with Juice. He was looking back and forth between Emma and the blonde with wide eyes. It looked as if he was going to intervene as well.

Ripping her arm away from the girl, Emma moved quickly. Her fist made contact with the sweet butts nose followed by a loud crunch.

The girls head shot back smacking into the wall behind her. Her hands flew up to her face as she threw a terrifying look at Emma.

Clearing her throat Emma made sure to speak as loud as possible.

"I'm not a fucking crow eater. You need to learn your place _hunny _before it's more than your nose that gets broken."

A few of the men started cheering causing Emma to turn around. Jax was giving her a stern look but she chose to ignore him. Brushing past him she walked through the crowd; many of the guys patted her on the back.

She could hear Tig yelling 'that's my girl' however Emma didn't stop walking until she was down the hall and into her bedroom.

Sitting calmly she waited for her brother to storm in; as if on cue he walked through the door. Emma flinched slightly when he slammed the door shut causing the pictures on the walls to shake.

"What the hell was that Emma!? You're first night back and you're already starting shit."

Rolling her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that night Emma watched Jax pace back and forth. Her throat was on fire and she really didn't feel like talking anymore. She just wanted to take some pain meds and go to sleep.

"She insulted me, what did you expect was going to happen?" Shaking his head Jax sat on the bed.

"You're Gemma's daughter alright."

"I'll take that as a compliment."


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay Chapter 4! **

**Thanks again for the reviews;;****  
**

**Venetiangrl92: I'm sticking as close to the story line as possible with a few deviations. My story starts slightly before to around the start of season five. If there's any confusion feel free to ask me and I'll clear it up.**

**Also thanks to cody23 and SilverAdvenger12  
**

**I also think Emma is a badass and I love writing about her  
**

**As always I own nothing from Sons of Anarchy except of Emma  
**

Emma blinked rapidly trying to gather her surroundings. However all she could see was darkness. Moving around tentatively she found that her arms were bound above her head.

"No." She tried pulling on her bindings but they proved to be too strong.

A pair of hands grazed against Emma's thighs causing her blood to run cold. Terror rushed through her body as his hands continued to slid past her waist.

"Honey I'm home." His hot breath tickled the side of her face. She turned her head trying to avoid him.

He laughed loudly at her reaction; turning her face toward his, he placed his lips on hers and forced his tongue into her mouth. Whimpering Emma tried pulling away from him but his grip was too tight.

He slid his free hand down the front of her shirt until his fingers hit the button of her pants. Whimpering again Emma squirmed trying to break away from him; biting down hard she caught his tongue between her teeth.

The taste of blood filled her mouth as he ripped away from her with a grunt. Before she could prepare, a sharp pain shot through the side of her face.

"You little bitch and to think I was trying to be gentle."

Gripping the front of her shirt he ripped it completely down the middle. Emma started screaming causing him to wrap his hand around her throat. Her scream was cut short when her oxygen supply came to a sudden stop.

"Shut up bitch." Keeping a grip on her neck he started unbuttoning her pants. Soft whimpers flowed from her lips; she kept thrashing around trying to keep him from removing her pants.

He released his hold on her neck to grab both sides of her pants. Pulling roughly he had them down to her ankles.

Emma started shaking as he started running his fingers up her side again. He started whispering something but she couldn't quiet make out what it was. The whispering started to grow louder which in returned caused her shaking to become worse.

His fingers grazed the bottom of her panties just as she was able to make out what he was whispering; her name.

* * *

Jerking forward, Emma's eyes shot open. Searching frantically around the room she tried to find her captor. Finally her eyes landed on a very startled Juice standing on the side of her bed; he had his hands raised in a surrendering motion.

"I could hear you whimpering and came in to make sure you were alright."

Taking a few deep breaths trying to calm her rapidly beating heart Emma nodded her head softly.

"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare."

"Do you need anything?" Glancing to the clock on the wall Emma saw it was nearly five in the morning. Sighing she swung her legs off the side of the bed.

"No I'm fine."

After Juice left the room, Emma grabbed clothes out of the closet and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

When she walked into the main part of the club house there were half naked bodies lounging around.

Tig was laying across the bar with two girls draped over his body. Shaking her head she walked over to the coffee machine.

"Tig wake up." When he didn't budge Emma crossed her arms and glared. She couldn't enjoy her coffee with half naked bodies in her way.

There was a scream followed by a thud as a few bodies smacked against the ground. The noise woke a few of the other inhabitants of the room to see Tig sprawled across the floor with the two crow eaters trying to climb off of him.

"What the hell Emma?"

"I was trying to make coffee and you were in my way." She smirked at his scowl before turning back to finish making her coffee.

"Fuck Emma. You could have been a little nicer about it. At least make me a cup." Laughing Emma pushed a cup toward him and slowly sipped on hers. The heat stung slightly against her throat but it worked at calming her nerves.

"When do you think my car will be fixed?"

"A few days at most, you plan on hightailing it out of here when it's done?" Taking another drink from her cup Emma shrugged.

"I've already stayed longer then planned. I only wanted to see my family and then head back. I have a new life."

"Some of us would argue your life is here." She shot him a look that stated she didn't want to start that argument.

Walking out of the club house Emma found Clay lounging against the picnic table. She sat next to him and leaned back to look up at the sky.

"Hello sweetheart."

"Hi." She could feel Clay staring at her and she waited for him to say whatever it was that he was going to.

"You're not mad at me." It was more of a statement than a question and Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"Why would I be?"

"I'm sure Jax told you."

"He did. I was mad for at first but it's club business. Everyone in this god forsaken mc is corrupt; it was only a matter of time before it started getting people killed. I learned to forgive a long time ago Clay."

"Hey Clay, you ready to go?" Looking up the two found Juice standing there with his hands in his pocket.

"Yea. I'll see ya latter Em."

"Bye." She waved at Juice before walking back into the club house.

There were empty beer bottles strewn everywhere. All of the club members had finally ventured into their rooms in the back or had gone home. However there were still a few sweet butts passed out around the room.

Rolling her eyes Emma started picking up the mess the boys had left. Kicking a few of the girls lightly on the leg she ushered them out of the club house.

A few recognized her from the night before and cringed, afraid that she would hit them as well. Rolling her eyes she continued to clean up.

A couple hours later Jax walked into the club house with Tara and the boys to find Emma laying across one of the couches. At the sound of the their footsteps she looked up; a smile spread across her face as her eyes landed on the two smaller Tellers.

"Hey."

Sitting down next to her Tara handed Emma the smallest of the two boys; Thomas. He looked up at her with big round eyes.

"This is Thomas and that's Abel." Tara pointed to the toddler hanging from Jax's arms. He was staring at her curiously probably trying to figure out who she was.

"Abel, this is your Aunt Emma."

Emma spent about an hour getting to know her nephews before Jax mentioned he needed to speak with her. Giving him a perplexed look she handed Thomas back to Tara and followed her brother into the chapel.

"I talked with the club yesterday and we've all agreed you should stay in Charming."

Staring at him in disbelief Emma sat down hard in the nearest chair. Running her hands through her long dark hair she shook her head.

"I'm not a child Jax. I can take care of myself."

"I'm well aware of that but you nearly died. What happens if someone comes after you back in Michigan? What happens if I can't be there to save you?"

"I was attacked because of club business Jax. Nothing more and nothing less."

"I need to be able to look after you. I don't want to go through losing another sibling and mom sure as hell won't be able to survive that."

"You don't understand…"

"No Emily _you _don't understand. The club is trying to protect you." Standing up Emma threw her arms in the air in frustration.

"I don't need the clubs protection Jackson. The club has caused enough problems; I don't need that; why the fuck do you think I ran out of Charming the minute I was old enough? I'm leaving and there's nothing you guys can do about it. I came to see my nephews; once my cars fixed I'm gone."

Jax opened his mouth to say something but closed it again a few seconds later. Shaking her head Emma stormed out of the room and headed to her bedroom. She slammed the door shut causing one of the pictures to finally fall off the wall.

Picking it up she examined the picture silently. It was a picture of the three Teller children the year before Thomas died. Emma had been three years old and only vaguely remember her brother but she still felt the loss everyday; shaking her head Emma set the picture on the desk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long to update; I've just had a lot of homework this week.**

**As always thanks for the amazing follows and reviews;;  
**

**cody23, wishuy, SilverAdvenger12, Venetiangrl92, Tayler Snape13, liiddee, Leon's Angel**

**I agree, Happy is awesome and there may be a story about him in the near future but for now this is an Emma/Juice story.  
**

**I understand being disappointed that Emma wasn't angry with Clay but you'll start to learn why Emma left soon. The reason she's not mad at Clay is that she's basically washed her hands of the club (except for visiting family). She blames the club for everything; not the individual person. As Emma stated in the previously, everyone in the club is corrupt. So she believes that everyone is bound to kill someone close to the club (her father, piney, and so on.) I hope that explains things a little better. You'll be getting more Emma background in future chapters and hopefully some clarification on the above statement.  
**

**I own nothing of Sons of Anarchy  
**

Emma leaned impatiently against the wall inside the office. It had been three days and she was still waiting for her car to be fixed. Wiping his hands on a rag Tig walked into the room.

"Hey Emma doll. We know what we have to fix, the only problem is we don't have the part. It'll probably be a few days before it comes."

Groaning Emma walked out of the building. She could hear Tig following her and made sure to slow her pace.

"I just want to go home."

"You are home sweetheart." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"You know what I mean Tig"

Looking around the parking lot Emma's eyes landed on Juice cleaning his bike. Changing her direction she headed over to him and stood quietly waiting for him to notice her.

He had noticed Emma walking toward him almost immediately; wiping his hands on his jeans Juice stood to face her.

"Hey."

"Hey are you busy?" Juice looked behind her to see Clay sitting at one of the picnic tables talking to a few of the nomads.

"Not really. Why what's up?"

"Would you be able to take me on a few errands? I need to get out of here; I'm starting to suffocate."

"Yea sure. Let me grab my extra helmet." Juice ran into the club house and returned a few minutes later. After handing Emma the helmet, he pulled his on before climbing onto his bike.

Climbing on behind him Emma lightly wrapped her arms around Juice's waist as he steered the motorcycle onto the main street. She leaned her head back enjoying the feel of the wind on her face; she hadn't been on a motorcycle in years.

* * *

"Hello. How can I help you?" Emma looked up at the woman standing behind the counter.

"Your flowers are beautiful. I'm looking for some to take to the cemetery."

"Certainly; I'm Rita. What are you looking for specifically?

Stepping toward the counter, Emma noticed Juice shifting around uncomfortably near the door. A few moments later it became clear what had him looking nervous as the Sheriff walked in the shop.

Emma watched him curiously walk around the counter and place a soft kiss on the woman's cheek. He shot a glance back to Juice before setting his eyes on Emma.

"I don't believe we've met. You must be Emily Teller."

"I prefer Emma."

"Quite an ordeal you've been through on account of the mc." He nodded his head toward her neck causing Emma to subconsciously run her fingers over the thin scar.

"Eli knock it off."

Juice stepped forward with a stern look on his face. Sticking his hands in his pockets, he leaned over the counter slightly.

"Yea Eli, knock it off. We're just here to get flowers." The sheriff shot Juice a cryptic look; stepping back around the counter he started toward the door.

"Come outside Ortiz, we need to have a conversation."

Emma watched the two men exit the building before turning back to Rita; whom Emma had discerned was the sheriff's wife.

"I'm sorry about Eli; he means well."

"It's no problem at all. He's just trying to protect the city; I understand completely."

A few minutes later Emma emerged from the flower shop with a bouquet of flowers.

Juice was leaning against his bike listening to the sheriff speak sternly to him. When he noticed Emma walking toward them, he stood up causing Eli to turn around.

"Good day Ms. Teller and remember what I said Juan Carlos." Emma watched him walk back into the shop with a curious look. Turning back to Juice she shot him the same look.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing. He's just being a dick as usual. You ready?" Climbing back onto the bike, Emma held on to the flowers tightly as they sped toward the cemetery.

* * *

It didn't take her long to find the headstone she was looking for. They stopped at her brother's grave first and Emma placed half of the bouquet against the stone.

Juice stood awkwardly to the side unsure what to do; he'd offered to stay by the bike but Emma had stated she didn't like to be alone.

She ran her fingers across the lettering of his name. Emma was only a toddler when Thomas died but she could still vaguely remember who he was.

She could remember chasing after her two older brothers wanting to play with them but she could also remember the sadness that filled the house after he died.

After a few more minutes Emma moved onto the next grave; her fathers. Placing the rest of the flowers against his head stone, Emma leaned onto her knees.

She placed her hand against the cool stone and closed her eyes to say a silent prayer.

"My father is the reason I left Charming." Squatting down next to her, Juice looked at the head stone before fixing Emma with a questioning look waiting for her to continue. "The club took my father and I'll never forgive them for that."

Juice looked at Emma silently unsure what to say. He could see the pain and anger sitting behind her eyes; he suddenly wanted to shield her from that kind of pain.

Reaching forward Juice tucked a piece of Emma's long dark hair behind her ear.

"That's why Opie isn't around. The club took his father; that's not something you can forgive easily." The sound of Juice's phone ringing pulled their attention away from each other.

"Hello? What? Alright I'm on my way." Juice reached out his hand to help Emma to her feet before rushing to his bike. "We need to head to Diosa International."

Emma started to ask what the place was but chose against it. Climbing on behind him she had to hold on tightly as he took off quickly.

When the two entered the building, Emma quickly realized it was an escort service. Many women were walking around half naked but Emma was able to find members of the club near the back.

She followed Juice into the small room to see Tig, Jax, Chibs, and Bobby sitting around with various looks on their faces. Jax and Chibs both looked pissed while Bobby looked like he was deep in thought; Tig looked the worst of them all. His face was pale and his eyes looked dead.

"What the hell happened?" Jax looked up at the sound of his sisters voice.

"What're you doing here?"

"I was helping Emma run some errands when you called."

A few moments later several more members stormed into the building quickly followed by Gemma.

Emma watched her mother rush over to Tig and cradle his head in her lap while she whispered soothing words to him. Growing impatient Emma looked back at her brother.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Tig's daughter was killed and Tig, Chibs and me are going back inside. They have witnesses placing us at the shooting." Emma felt the air rush out of her lungs in one fell swoop.

She didn't know what shooting he was talking about but Emma knew one thing; if they went into county, someone was coming back in a body bag.

Several of the men swore loudly and Clay pushed his way to the front.

"What're you going to do?"

"We need to get protection and then we have to wait it out. None of us can afford to run."

Emma could feel the prickling start behind her eyes. Unwilling to cry, she stormed out of the room.

Pushing through the front door, she tried gasping in the fresh air but found she still couldn't breath.

A few minutes later Clay emerged to find her leaning against the wall breathing heavily. He place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be alright sweetheart; they'll be fine."

"You're wrong." At that moment Juice emerged with a concerned look on his face.

"Uh Jax wants me to take you back to the club house." Too tired to argue Emma allowed Juice to lead her to his bike after giving Clay a hug.

Feeling both mentally and physically exhausted Emma leaned her head against Juice's back as he drove them back to Teller-Morrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**I tried to make this one longer then normal just in case I don't get another update in before the end of the weekend;;****  
**

**As I always say thanks for the reviews; you guys really don't understand how much I appreciate it.  
**

**wishuy, Leon's Angel, Venetiangrl92, otte1978, SilverAdvenger12  
**

**Thank you guys so much!  
**

**I also really appreciate the favorites and follows as well!  
**

**I forgot to mention this in my other chapters, but this story does take place in the new season; so if you haven't watched it yet there are some _big_ spoilers coming up.  
**

**Nothing about Sons of Anarchy belongs to me; this story and the characters belong to the ever amazing (but evil and heartbreaking) Kurt Sutter (He really is going to kill me with this season)  
**

**Except Emily Teller; she's mine  
**

Emma stood outside Diosa International with her arms crossed. Her mother had just stormed into the building after finding out her son was planning to get married and hadn't bothered to invite her; not wanting to deal with any form of argument, she'd chosen to wait outside.

"Hello Sweets." Looking up Emma found Chibs leaning against the wall next to her.

"Hey Chibby. Have you guys got everything taken care of for the inside?"

"Of course. Jacky boy has every thing squared away; we're going to be fine." Placing an arm around Emma, Chibs started steering her into the building. "Come one, we've got a wedding to get to."

Emma allowed him to pull her into the brothel trying to ignore the feeling in the pit of her stomach that everything wasn't going to be fine.

The ceremony was sweet and simple; Emma couldn't help but smile at the happy look on her brothers face. After a life of misery and pain she was glad that he was finally getting something good.

Once it was over Emma walked over to embrace Jax in a tight hug. He kissed her on the top of her head before walking over to his brothers.

"I'm really happy for you Tara."

"Thanks. Could I ask you a favor." Tilting her head slightly, Emma regarded Tara with a curious look.

"Of course."

"We don't know how long Jax is going to be inside. Could you please stick around Charming for awhile. At least until he gets out, I'm going to need help with the boys."

Sighing softly Emma tried to hide the annoyance in her eyes. She knew Jax had probably put Tara up to it but she also knew Tara would need help.

"You know I'm always here to help. I can stay until Jax comes home." Tara pulled Emma into a quick hug whispering a soft thanks.

Soon after the wedding ended most of the brothers headed home or back to the club house. Both Emma and Gemma stayed a little while longer to spend time with the boys that would be turning themselves in the next day.

"Emma I appreciate you staying to help Tara."

"You know I would do anything for family Jax, but you have to remember I'm not staying forever." Jax looked like he was about to argue but after a moment thought better of it. The group sat in silence for a long time just enjoying each otheres company.

When it was finally time to say goodbye Emma hugged all three members of the sons tightly before following her mother outside.

The two women sat in silence for most of the car ride both lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't until they were passing the street that Opie lived on that Emma finally said something.

"Mom can we stop at Opie's?" Casting a look at her daughter, Gemma turned the car down his street and stopped in front of the house.

"What are you going to do Emma?"

"I just need to talk to him for one minute. I'll be right back."

Emma started for the front door but could see lights on in the garage. Changing her direction she knocked on the side door and waited for him to open the door.

Opie peered down at her silently for a moment before stepping aside to let her in.

"Haven't seen you around lately."

"I've needed time alone."

"Well you're needed back at the club."

"You're the last person I'd expect lecturing me about my commitment to the club." Emma leaned against the work table with her arms crossed.

"My brother needs you Op. He's drowning and it's going to get him killed. I don't expect you to trust the club; hell you know I don't. But you can trust Jax, You know you can."

Emma could tell he was silently arguing with himself so she decided to leave him to his thoughts. Walking over to him she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you Opie. If all else fails just remember that."

Once she was back at the club house Emma realized how tired she actually was. Walking past members and sweet butts she made her way to her room. Not bothering to change Emma laid down on her bed and was asleep within seconds.

* * *

Looking around Emma found she was standing in a small room. There weren't any windows and the only light was a small light bulb hanging in the center of the ceiling.

To the left of her Emma could see a door. She started to step toward it but stopped when the door handle started to jingle.

The door swung open and a tall hooded figure walked into the room. Emma's breath caught in her throat when the man pulled his hood down. His cold eyes were all too familiar to her.

Backing away Emma tried to get as far away from him as she could. Her movements only caused him to laugh loudly.

"Hello darling."

She blinked quickly but when she opened her eyes again, Emma found she was in a new room. Her arms were bound above her head and when she looked up the man was looming over her with a knife in his hands.

"No." Before she could react he was on top of her digging his weapon into her throat.

"You're not getting away this time darling." Emma started screaming as he dragged his knife across her throat. She could feel the warm blood bubbling into her throat. Gasping she tried to breath but found it difficult because of all the blood.

Before her eyes fluttered shut Emma saw the man staring at her with a crazed look in his eyes.

* * *

Gasping Emma's eyes shot open. She could feel hands on her shoulders and she started to fight the person. Lashing out she slapped the mysterious man across his face.

"Damn it!" Emma's eyes finally focused in time to see Juice backing away quickly clutching his right cheek.

"Oh Juice I'm so sorry." She jumped out of her bed and rushed over to where he was standing.

Pulling his hand away she flinched at the red mark that was quickly forming in the shape of a small hand.

"I was having a nightmare."

"I figured as much. You were yelling in your sleep again. I was only coming in to check on you."

"I'm really sorry. Come on, I'll get you some ice." Juice followed behind her silently holding onto his face again.

Bobby, Happy, and Clay were sitting around the bar when the pair walked in. They looked up to see Emma in her clothes from the day before and slightly disheveled hair while Juice looked like he was covering a red mark.

Emma reached into the freezer to grab the an ice pack while the three men regarded their brother with amused curiosity.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Juice grumbled but choose to ignore them as Emma handed him the ice pack. He tried to cover the wince that occurred when the cold hit his burning cheek.

"He try anything with you sweetheart?" Clay jerked his head toward the younger member who was pouting at the end of the bar.

"No. Just got caught at the wrong end of a bad dream."

The three men started laughing only causing Juice's other cheek to flush red. Mumbling something that sounded like 'go to hell'' to the guys he quickly walked outside.

"When are they turning themselves in?"

"Anytime now. They're outside."

Walking through the door Emma found a small crowed. Jax was hugging Gemma tightly and a small smile appeared on his lips when his eyes landed on his sister.

She met him halfway and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"You be safe big brother. Come home to us."

"I will. Take care of Ma and Tara." He kissed Emma on the forehead before moving to embrace his wife.

Chibs and Tig were standing off to the side talking to a few brothers. Emma made her way over; hugging them both, she repeated the same statement to both men she considered to be older brothers.

It wasn't long before the Sheriff showed up with a few squad cars. He regarded the entire group with amusement as his men started cuffing Jax, Tig, and Chibs. His eyes stopped on Emma, he looked as if he was going to say something when Opie pulled in.

The Sheriff said something to him but Emma hadn't quite caught what he said; probably something snarky. Opie confirmed her suspicions when he reared back and clocked the Sheriff across the face.

A deputy shoved Opie against the car next to Jax cuffing him along with the rest. Gasping Emma momentarily forgot her place; she started to lunge forward but was stopped when a hand grasped her wrist tightly.

She was pulled back against someone's chest. A shiver ran down her spine when Juice's lips brushed against her hair. He spoke softly so only she could hear.

"You'll end up in County too if you interfere." Emma watched helplessly as her brothers were shoved into the police cars.

Juice didn't let go of her until every police car had left the parking lot. Brushing past him she rushed into the club house trying to fight the anger building up.

She was angry at the Sheriff for being a prick, she was angry with Opie for doing something so stupid, and she was angry at Juice for stopping her but she was mostly angry for the butterflies that had erupted in her stomach when he had whispered into her ear.

In her rush Emma had slammed into a tall brunette. She'd had every intention of just ignoring the girl but the sweet butt had obviously been one who hadn't been around lately.

"Watch it bitch."

She didn't even give the girl a warning; spinning around Emma slammed her fist against the girls left cheekbone.

The force of her blow caused the girl to fall on to the ground in front of the door way. Many of the brothers had made their way into the club house by then and were watching the exchange quietly.

"You watch it _bitch_."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven!**

**Thanks for the reviews;;  
**

**liiddee, otte1978, Leon's Angel, Venetiangrl92, SilverAdvenger12 , wishuy, keikei1981**

**I love reading your reviews, they give me confidence to keep writing  
**

**As always, Sons of Anarchy and the characters/story belong to Kurt Sutter  
**

**Emma Teller however is mine  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

Abel laughed as Emma flipped him upside down; flipping him back up she nuzzled her face against his neck causing the toddler to squeal. Wrapping his arms around Emma's neck, Abel giggled into her shoulder.

The sound of foot steps brought Emma's attention away from her nephew. Tara walked in carrying Thomas fresh from a nap.

"Hey Em, are you hungry?"

"I could eat." Emma winced when Abel grabbed a chunk of her hair.

"Emma. Fly." Laughing she flipped him again earning a delighted squeak from the small child. Tara smiled as she watched her sister-in-law play with her son.

The ringing of the telephone caused Tara to turn away from the two. Hoisting Thomas on her hip she walked into the kitchen.

"Hello? Jax!" After hearing her brothers name, Emma carried her nephew into the kitchen as well.

Tara had her back turned and was speaking quietly into the receiver. After a few minutes she hung up but remained turned away.

"Tara, what is it?" Slowly Tara turned to face Emma with wide, wet eyes. "What happened?"

"It's Opie…" Emma felt her throat dry up and her heart drop.

Shaking her head she looked down at Abel; he was looking at her with a small smile that dropped when he saw the look in her eyes. Reaching up he placed a small hand on her cheek.

"Sad." Emma tried to smile to reassure the toddler but her face felt numb. Lifting her head to look at Tara, Emma raised her nephew toward her.

"I need to go."

"Emma…"

"I'm fine. Please, I just need to go."

Once Tara had taken her son, Emma grabbed her purse and left. Her mind was racing almost nearly as fast as her car. She didn't realize where she was until she was standing in front of her father's grave.

"It's happening again daddy." Kneeling Emma placed both hands against the cold stone.

"The club is taking everyone. First you, then Piney, now Opie. I can't lose Jackson too daddy." Bowing her head she said a silent prayer for the club, for her family, and for herself.

Emma sat there a while longer before walking back to her car. The new back end stuck out compared to the rest of the worn out parts.

The prospects had finished with it the day before and Emma had been looking forward to the drive back home. Now she wasn't sure she'd ever go home; she couldn't abandon her family now.

By the time Emma pulled into Teller-Morrow, the sun had set and the moon was sitting high in the night sky.

There were only a few members inside the club house when she entered; they all wore the same pained look. She raised her hand to silence both Clay and Bobby, who had stepped forward.

"I'm fine." Walking past them she headed for her room. She only wanted to be alone.

Juice was coming out of his room when Emma walked into the hallway. They made eye contact briefly before Emma ducked into her room.

Sinking heavily onto her bed she buried her head into her hands. Now that she was safe behind doors Emma could feel the prickling behind her eyes.

She pushed the heals of her hands into her eyes trying to will the feeling to stop. Just when she felt her body was about to give in, a rapping sound beat against the wooden door.

"I said I was fine!" The door opened to reveal Juice leaning against the door frame.

"For some reason I don't believe you." Standing up Emma walked to the other side of the room and turned her back on him.

"Just go away." She heard the door shut and thought for a second that he had listened to her. However the sound of movement indicated otherwise.

"It's alright to be upset; he was your friend."

"I'm fine Juice."

"You say it enough times, you might start to believe it yourself." Spinning around Emma shot him a dirty look.

"What do you want me to do; curl into a ball and cry because this God Forsaken club took another life?! Curse the world because I lost a friend, a bro…"

Choking on a sob Emma turned away. Covering her mouth, she closed her eyes and tried to fight back the tears as her body started to shake.

The smell of cologne mixed with leather filled Emma's senses quickly followed by the feeling of Juice's arms embracing her. She dug her hands into the leather of his cut; tears streamed down her cheeks before she could stop them.

The force of the pain she was feeling caused Emma's knees to buckle. Juice tightened his grip to prevent her from falling; pulling away slightly Juice looked down at her.

"Maybe you should sit down." Nodding softly she let him pull her to the bed. They sat in silence for several minutes while Emma stared down at her hands.

"I chose to go to college in Michigan because I wanted to get as far away from SAMCRO as I could. Even at seven, I knew there was something wrong about the way my dad died."

"You don't think it was an accident?"

"It doesn't add up; my dad treated his bike like a baby. It wouldn't have malfunctioned unless it was tampered with. This MC brings nothing but pain and death. I'm afraid one day it's going to be Jax coming home in a body bag."

The tears started falling again and Emma allowed Juice to pull her into another hug.

"That's not going to happen Emma."

"You can't promise me that."

* * *

Emma must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, she was curled up on her bed. It didn't take her long to realize she wasn't alone; Juice was lying next to her sound asleep.

Emma started to stretch the stiffness from her muscles when she noticed Juice had his arm around her. The movement caused him to tighten his grip and pull Emma closer.

His eyes opened slowly, turning he found Emma looking at him.

"How're you feeling?"

"Like shit." Looking into his eyes Emma noticed they were bloodshot; almost as if he'd been crying.

Since finding out about Opie, Emma had only thought of her feelings. It hadn't occurred to her that he had been a brother to the members of the club as well.

Reaching up Emma softly placed her hand on the side of his face.

"I never asked you how you were feeling." Juice didn't say anything but Emma could tell by the look in his eyes, he was hurting just like her. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Moving her hand, Emma leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. She started to shift so she could sit up but Juice grabbed her arm.

Emma turned to look at him in confusion only to find him sitting up next to her. Before she could say anything Juice leaned forward and placed his lips against hers.

She responded almost immediately; wrapping her arms around his neck Emma deepened the kiss. Running his tongue along her bottom lip Juice waited for her to grant him access, which she did without hesitation.

Emma allowed Juice to push her onto her back. He slid his hands to her waist where his thumb grazed a part of her skin that was exposed.

At his touch Emma's blood ran cold and she could feel the fear starting to rise up. She could hear the mans laughter although she knew he wasn't there.

Pushing her hands against his chest Emma pushed Juice away. Turning, she moved to the edge of the bed.

"I can't." Not waiting for him to reply Emma stood and almost ran into the bathroom. Locking the door she leaned against the sink; staring at her reflection Emma tried to calm her rapidly beating heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. With school and stressing over Juice's fate on SOA, I haven't had the will to update.**

**I'm sorry this is a short chapter but I wanted to get one out before I went into work. I'm going to try and get an update out by the end of the week. I have finals coming up and will be super busy until their over.  
**

**Thanks for the reviews; I really love you guys.  
**

**As always: Nothing of SOA belongs to me except for Emma Teller.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**(If there are any grammar errors, I apoligize. I wanted to get this out as quickly as I could and didn't get a chance to read it over)  
**

Emma stood impatiently just outside the door of the clubhouse. Brothers were scattered around the parking lot waiting for Jax, Chibs, and Tig.

"Hey sweetheart." Turning around at the sound of the voice, Emma found her mother standing next to her. Draping her arm around her daughter, Gemma pulled her toward the front of the crowd.

A few minutes later the black van pulled in to the lot. Emma could see her brother sitting in the front seat and she ignored the urge to rush to the car.

"Where's Opie?" Fighting back tears Emma turned around to give her mother an incredulous look.

"Mom, Opie's dead." Ignoring her mothers surprised look Emma turned back to see Jax making his way over. Meeting him halfway she let him pull her into his chest.

"Hey there little sis."

Emma could feel the tears threatening to fall again. Gripping his shirt tightly, she looked into her brothers eyes.

"Jax.."

"I know." Raising his hand Jax brushed away a stray tear that had slid down Emma's cheek. "I know."

"What the hell happened in there Jax?" Turning slightly Emma could see their mother standing there with her hands on her hips.

Releasing his sister, Jax regarded Gemma with a slightly irritated look.

"I don't have time for this mom. I have to plan my best friend's funeral."

Emma watched her brother brush past Gemma before heading over to where Chips and Tig were.

Chibs was the first to greet her.

"Hello sweets." He wrapped is arms around her tightly.

"I'm glad you're alright Chibby."

"Me too. I'm sorry I couldn't save him." Pulling away Emma gave him the biggest smile she could manage.

"I know you did your best Chibs."

After giving him another hug Emma turned to look at Tig. He was looking back at her with guilt in his eyes.

"Tig don't you dare blame yourself."

"Emma doll… If I hadn't…"

"I don't want to hear it." Reaching up, Emma wrapped her arms around Tig.

* * *

Emma spent most of the day running errands and helping her brother set up Opie's funeral. She had just left the flower shop where Rita had sent her condolences.

By the time she made it back to the clubhouse the sun had gone done. There was a small crowd already gathered in the parking lot.

Stepping through the crowd Emma slowly made her way into the building. Jax was standing near the bar quietly watching Sons wander around the room. She could see the casket sitting in the chapel causing shivers to run down Emma's spine.

"Hey Jax." Wrapping his arm around Emma's shoulder, Jax pulled her into a sideways hug.

"Hey. We're getting ready to start soon, are you ready?"

"Not really." At that moment the crowd from outside moved into the clubhouse. They surrounded the door to the chapel but nobody made any moves to enter the room.

Grabbing Emma's hand, Jax led her to the chapel. Setting her eyes on the end of the casket Emma followed her brother.

When they were finally standing in front of Opie, Emma allowed her eyes to land on his face. She felt her heart stop as the breath left her lungs. She was vaguely aware that Jax had moved out of the room almost as quickly as they had entered.

People had started filling the room now that the President had paid his respects and moved on. They moved around Emma who was still standing with her eyes fixated on her childhood friend.

"Hey Emma doll." The sound of Tig's voice broke Emma from her trance. Looking up at him she gave him a weak smile before stepping closer to Opie's casket.

Placing her hand on Opie's, Emma tried to fight the tears that were threatening to spill. She soaked in every inch of his face as best as she could.

"You weren't supposed to go get yourself killed Op." She tightened her grip on his hand momentarily before stepping out of the room.

Emma found Jax, Chibs, and Bobby standing around the bar. Bobby was pouring them all a shot of whiskey and Emma set a shot down next to theirs.

"Pour me some too."

"What about your throat?"

"I don't give a fuck Jax. Just pour me some Bobby." Bobby glanced wearily at Jax for a moment before filling Emma's glass.

There was a chorus of 'to Opie' followed by a clink of glass as each of them set their glasses down. The whiskey burned Emma's throat but she enjoyed the feeling. For a moment she was able to drown out the pain of everything else going on in her life just to concentrate on a little physical pain.

Grabbing the whiskey bottle from Bobby's hand, Emma walked to the front door ignoring the looks from the club members.

Taking another shot from the bottle Emma swayed back and forth on the swing. She could see people coming and going as they showed their respects to the club.

Her eyes were burning from the unshed tears but Emma refused to let them fall. She tipped the bottle back enjoying the burning sensation.

"You drink that too fast and it'll go to your head." Looking over Emma saw Juice leaning against the swing set.

"Maybe I want it to go to my head."

Stepping forward he took the bottle from her hand. Finishing what was left of the whiskey, he tossed the bottle to the side where Emma watched it hit the ground with a soft thunk.

"I wasn't done with that."

"I'd disagree; you're only going to irritate your throat." Rolling her eyes Emma stood up preparing to walk back to the clubhouse to grab another bottle of whiskey.

"I don't…" The rush of standing forced Emma to realize that alcohol had affected her more than she had thought. Stumbling forward she grabbed onto Juice's shirt to prevent herself from falling.

Juice grabbed her forearms and stumbled back slightly; the fence rattled softly as his back slammed into it.

"I told you it was going to go to your head."

"Fuck you." Emma stepped away from him straightening herself out.

Looking up at Juice she found him staring at her with an amused look. He opened his mouth to say something but Emma silenced him with a raise of her hand.

"Don't you say it."

Juice raised his hands with an innocent look on his face. Shooting him one last look Emma stumbled her way back to the clubhouse.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry with the delay in update; I suck.**

**I'm not too terribly happy with this chapter but I really wanted to get it out.**

**My brain has been on overload with working on this story; trying to write a supernatural one (I wont be uploading that one till this one is done); and going to school and working.**

**Thank you for the constant support from all of you; you all really keep me motivated to keep going.**

**SOA belongs to Kurt Sutter**

**Emma Tellar is mine**

Leaning against the wall Emma listened to the music filtering through her bedroom door. Since Opie's funeral, she had spent most of her time in her room with a bottle of whiskey.

Jax had tried on several occasions to force Emma out of her room without success as had Tig, Clay, and Chibs. Most of the other brothers were too afraid of what the younger Teller sibling would do if they tried to coax her out.

Taking another swig from her bottle Emma listened to what sounded like a fight break out in the main room of the clubhouse. When nothing came out of the bottle, Emma realized that it was empty.

With a groan she slowly pulled herself to her feet; after a few moments of swaying, Emma finally gained enough control to venture toward the bar.

Tig was standing at the bar when Emma entered the room and he shot her a toothy grin.

"Well look who decided to join the party."

"Not here for the party; just need a refill." Grabbing the nearest alchohol bottle Emma turned to head back to her room.

Jax was standing behind her with a stern look on his face. Rolling her eyes Emma tried to move past him but was blocked by her brothers arm.

"Move."

"No. You've had enough to drink and you've spent enough time in your room alone."

"I'm a fucking adult. I'll do what I want." Shoving Jax's arm down Emma stormed out of the room.

Instead of being able to go directly to her room, Emma found her path blocked once more; this time by Juice.

"Really? Why can't you guys just leave me alone?"

"Because all you do is sit in your room and drink yourself into oblivion."

"Don't worry about me." Side stepping around him Emma made it through her open door. As she was shutting the door, she found it blocked open by Juice's foot.

"Come on Emma at least talk to me."

"Whatever." Laying down Emma pulled the lid off the whiskey bottle she'd taken from the bar.

Taking a long drink she watched Juice shut the door behind him before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm not acting like anything; there's nothing wrong with me enjoying a drink every now and then."

"No there's not but you drink everynight until you pass out."

"It keeps the nightmares away."

"Maybe you need to talk to someone." Narrowing her eyes Emma shot him a dirty look.

"I don't need to talk to a shrink."

"That's not what I meant. You can talk to me."

"My head's real fucked up; you don't want to hear it."

"Everyone here has a fucked up head. It comes with the territory."

"I'll think about it. Can you just leave me alone now?"

"Give me the alcohol first."

Emma started to protest but decided otherwise. With a defeated sigh she handed Juice the bottle;

She watched him leave the room before rolling on to her side to try and get a few hours of sleep.

* * *

Emma watched a spider put the finishing touches to it's new web; she had been doing so for the last three hours. She'd given up on sleeping because every time she closed her eyes, the man would be there waiting for her.

Sitting up Emma buried her face in her hands trying to fight the feeling of dread that was slowly creeping up her spine. For the first time in several days Emma realized how raw her throat felt from the excessive amount of alcohol she had consumed.

Walking out of her room, Emma found the clubhouse deserted except for a few croweaters passed out on the floor. She took in the scene around her as she poured herself a class of cold water.

Emma's throat seemed to relax at the feeling of the cool water. She was just about to walk back into her room when Juice's door caught her attention.

Taking another sip of the water Emma knocked sofly on the door. A few seconds later she heard a discruntled voice filtering through the door inviting her in.

Juice was leaning against his headboard and by the looks of it he hadn't gotten much sleep that night either. When Emma walked in, he moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Are you alright?" Setting her glass down Emma sat next to Juice.

"When ever I close my eyes I have the same nightmare."

"That's going to happen for a while Emma. At least until you can come to terms with what happened and stop the drinking."

"There's a lot more to it than that Juice." Turning away from him Emma fixed her eyes on the wall opposite of her. She could feel Juice shifting to look at her more clearly.

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing. You clearly weren't sleeping either."

"Lot on my mind; what do you mean there's more to it?" Shifting uncomfortably Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"Forget I said anything. I .. I have a lot going on in my head. With the attack and Op; I'm just having a hard time and I can't deal with it."

"I'm not going to forget you said anything Emma, you're clearly hiding something. Come on just talk to me."

"I said forget it."

Standing up, Emma started to leave the room but was stopped by Juice grabbing her arm. A rush of cold shot down her spine and without thinking Emma spun around to hit him.

The movement caught Juice off momentarily; he just able to deflect Emma's punch. The commontion however caused Emma to fall forward against his chest.

"What the hell Emma?"

"I .." A sob erupted from her throat preventing Emma from speaking. Clutching the front of Juice's shirt, she let the tears she'd been fighitng for so long finally fall.

After a seconds hesitation Juice wrapped his arms around Emma pulling her tighter against him. They stayed like that until Emma could compose herself enough to pull away.

Sitting on the bed she looked down at her hands.

"I'm sorry." Kneeling in front of Emma, Juice grabbed her hands.

"What's wrong?"

"Please don't make me say it."

"Say what? I don't understand what's going on Emma."

"Can you just hold me?" Juice stared at her with a perplexed expression for several seconds before sitting next to her.

Emma let him pull her against him as they both laid down. Resting her head on Juice's chest, Emma closed her eyes and listened to the drumming of his heart.

Juice had just begun to drift off to sleep when finally spoke nearly an hour later. She was speaking so quietly that Juice had to strain to listen.

"Kidnap me wasn't the only thing that man did."

"What do you mean?"

"I was raped."


	10. Announcement

I know it's been awhile since I updated and I am so sorry. However, I have written myself into a corner. Unfortunately I will be rewriting the story. Juice and Emma will still be the main characters, however the story plot will be different. Again I'm really sorry to those of you that enjoyed the original story. An update with the new chapter one will uploaded shortly.


End file.
